The present disclosure relates generally to supporting a decision making process, and more specifically to providing a decision support tool for retrospectively simulating a decision making process.
As decisions within an organization (e.g., a business organization) arise from within digital decision support environments such as a cognitive meeting room, digital artifacts (e.g., a meeting log) of a decision making process are generated at each level of an organization. However, the organizations are not provided with tools to organize such artifacts and to leverage for downstream manipulation and simulation of long decision chains, in support of better executive decisions, scenario exploration, and credit.